1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field systems and methods that allow for two-way telematics applications, where the term telematics refers to the transfer of data to and from a moving vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known in the art to implement one-way broadcasting media. An example of such one-way broadcasting media is the one-way system employed by Sirius Satellite Radio of New York, N.Y.
One embodiment of a known one-way broadcasting media is the system 100 shown in FIG. 1. In the system 100, two or more satellites (not shown) are positioned in orbit about the Earth so that their antennae can receive and send communication signals 102 and 104. The two or more satellites form part of the satellite-air interface 106. The satellite-air interface 106 also includes terrestrial gap-fillers and intermediate transmitters required to augment the coverage of the digital signal 104 to the customer. The satellite-air interface 106 is connected to a ground station 108 that is connected to a number of information sources, such as schematically represented by the blocks 110, 112 labeled General Information, blocks 114, 116 labeled Internet, block 118 labeled Services, block 120 labeled Web Access and block 122 labeled Profile Databases. As explained below, the information sources in combination with the ground station 108 and the satellite-air interface 106 allow customers to receive SDARS (satellite digital audio radio system) broadcasts, initiate and/or cancel their subscription, conduct billing, and modify customer profiles.
For example, a customer having an appropriate radio receiver 124, receives one-way communication signals 104 from the satellites of the satellite-air interface 106. The radio receiver 124 includes an antenna and SDARS receiver (not shown) similar to elements 214 and 216 of FIG. 3 described below. Preferably, the radio receiver 124 will be installed in a vehicle and will be connected to a radio tuner inserted in the console of the vehicle. The radio tuner preferably will have buttons that will allow the user in the vehicle to select either AM, FM or satellite radio. The tuner allows the user to select as many as one hundred different channels of programming available from the satellite radio. In the case of the user selecting satellite radio, the radio receiver 124 checks the signal 104 to see if the user is a subscriber to the satellite radio package. This is possible because the radio receiver 124 has a unique electronic serial number (ESN) assigned to at the time of manufacture. The programs heard on a satellite radio channel will be audio in nature and preferably include music and audio text that identifies the music being heard. The programs may also include audio advertisements. The music, audio text and advertisements are gathered from the storage areas labeled as General Content in boxes 110, 112 shown in FIG. 1. The digital signal 104 is one-way in nature in that data flows from the satellite-air interface to the radio receiver 124 and not vice versa. Thus, the user/customer is unable to interact with the system 100 via the satellite interface 106. Instead, the customer would need to renew, initiate and/or cancel his or her radio satellite service by gaining access to the system 100 via an intranet site 114, an Internet site 116, a web site 120 or via contacting a services department 118 via telephone. The customer may also conduct billing and modify his or her personal profile through any of these access points as well.
Regarding the customer's personal profile, the system 100 can include a profile database 122 that contains information regarding each of its customers. The information can include the name, address, billing history of a customer and subscription status of customer.
One disadvantage of the above-described system is that it does not have a back-channel to allow interaction by the user/customer to the infrastructure of the system 100 via the satellite-air interface. This forces the customer to gain access to the system 100 outside the vehicle which can be inconvenient. In addition, many telematics services will not be available to a user/customer of system 100 without the use of a back-channel.